undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Anguish
ALRIGHT AYYYYY I AM HYPE AF AND HERE, I MEANT TO READ IT EARLIER THAN THIS BUT I GOT SLEEPY AND SLEPT THROUGH MOST OF MY BIRTHDAY BUT THE DAY IS NOT OVER YET SO WE'RE GOOD. Okay now that's over, I'm honestly excited as this is the first chapter I'm reading since I caught up and omg I cannot wait to have my heart broken since someone is already dead. Who you killing on my birthday. x.x Also boi u can still finish this story by the end of the year, u just have to believe!!! Ken not waking up in a safe bed with Rai??? sounds fake Oh gawd, Ken I know it was my birthday and all but you really had too much to drink at the party, control urself next time!!! Oh nu, the arrows are missing, I don't like it. ;-; And we're already learning of the body, oh nu. ;-; Damnit is it gonna be either Rai or Tomori because that is who he is worried for, boi dont u do dis to me. x.x I can't believe this is all a prank lol, Rai about to stand up and make everyone jump. Huh, the traitor murdered Rai? I wasn't really expecting that (I think? I can't remember my own predictions again lol) so will there be like at least one chapter that is them being free or like will it turn out he was lying about the traitor??? @.@ LMAO Ken is literally me. Waiting for the prank to be over poor boi I cant tell if Nakata is either the traitor and trying to get them all or just broken, ugh. I could see it being her as the traitor tho, stealing arrows and shooting them? sounds mercenary to me. Rip Azama pls you could be so close dont give up now my gurl. I hope it isn't Satoshi tbh, it'd kinda be funny tho. I predict that Satoshi is the next to die but plot twist he is the traitor. Honestly Tomori is such an icon lately, Ken&Nakata whom??? all I know is Ken&Tomori!!! Nakata just go away lmao gdi I spent the entire of one act wanting her back now she just won't go away, let Shiomi come back with his notebook and be best buds with Ken. x.x My poor smol boi Ken. ;-; NUUUU, I'm not ready for the class trial, that means the chapter is nearly over pls don't leave me chapter!! Iconic Ken still being a gentleman, I love GAWD, I feel teased. DX At least when I finished catching up before I had read multiple at once but now that I've read only one, I need more. Why you do this to me. x.x You surprised me with this chapter tho, I really didn't expect Rai to be the next one to die, I was so sure it would be Satoshi or Tomori but I guess it would've been too easy to keep Rai alive since you would have him and Ken together. This way you get being unsure of everyone pretty much. I'm also really excited to see how it plays out, I thought that they'd be one normal murder and then a murder related to the traitor but, unless if it is lies, this is the traitor one. @.@ I really don't know what to predict lol. I feel Nakata might be too obvious, Satoshi and Tomori I'm too biased too but it's probably one of them and then Azama and Shiomi seem to likely be crossed out with that book thing. Tbh it's gonna be a plot twist that Ken is the killer but he doesn't remember, isn't it? gdi it would explain why Rai was smiling but crying at the same time. ;-; On that news, I feel attacked. You literally killed my otp on my birthday so first of all that is very rude and this story is officially canceled. Nah, I'm really excited to see how this plays out, I'm sorry this comment sucks in terms of actual review, I'm terrible and out of practice again. This also means it is my turn to start writing, I'm not ready. x.x